Puppy Love
by Ignorance-Only-Destroys-Us
Summary: Alice buys a puppy? Will Bella like it? Will Edward? Will Esme? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I, unfortunately, do not own the Twilight series or Edward. They are property of my hero, Stephenie Meyer. I also, unfortunately do not happen to own a yellow porsche 911 turbo...although I most certainly hope to in the future. : )

* * *

From my room I heard Alice's jumbled thoughts. They were too rushed for me to understand completely. _Oh my god...can't wait...out...excited...EMMETT! ...but Bella...oh and Edward...YAY! __so__ cute_

"Bella, love, I think we should go downstairs, Alice just got home." I said as I lifted her carefully off my lap and set her on the floor.

"Oh, yay!" she exclaimed. Bella was always glad to see Alice...unless my pixie-like sister had some shopping scheme up her sleeve, or had planned a makeover session.

Scooping my angel up in my arms, I flew down the stairs to the living room where Alice, Emmett, and Jasper were already assumed, kneeling in a small circle in the living room.

"Isn't he cute?" Alice said, her voice full of mush.

"Aww. Who a cute little puppy? You are! Oh, yes you are!" Emmet said scooping up a little ball of fur in his huge hands.

"Aww. . . look at him and his cute little puppy face. . ." Jasper said. And then a stream of baby language poured from his mouth.

"ARG! You guys! Look at what your emotions do to me!"

"Alice! You got a puppy!?" Bella exclaimed as she ran to join the circle around the creature. "He's so cute!"

"GAWD! More gooey emotions!" Jasper let out a mangled cry. "I'm going to stand by Edward." He declared. "He's giving off more pleasant emotions. Ah yes. . .hostility and frustration, oh jealousy too! I much prefer those to this ooey-gooey nonsense!" Jasper stood next to me, eyes close, breathing in my unpleasant emotions.

"Don't you like the puppy Edward?" Bella asked, sticking out her bottom lip. She took the puppy from Emmet's arms and walked over to me.

It was so hard to resist her when she made that face. "I don't like dogs." I mumbled.

Esme, having overheard most of our conversation, entered the room. "Edward." She said. _It's a dog not a wolf. _"But Esme," I tried to interrupt. _No buts Edward. It'll make Bella happy. You know she misses Jacob. _I growled unconsciously at the mention of his name. Bella looked up at me at the sound of my growling. I stopped, knowing she would sense something wrong.

"Sorry, Bella." I said realising that Bella could only hear half of the conversation.

"Bring the puppy back here, Bella." Alice called still kneeling on the floor, with Emmett. With a long look at me, Bella turned away and brought it back, where Alice, Bella, and Emmett continued their gooey, affectionate behaviour. I almost felt nauseous.

Jasper, I noticed, was rocking back and forth on the couch, were he battled with the emotions in the room. _Cute little puppy! __**Oh stop it Jasper! **__So cute!__** Be a man! **_

"Edward. I understand how you feel about Jacob, but it's just a puppy. It won't do any harm." Esme continued. "Now go over there and . . ." Suddenly she stopped. Looking over my shoulder at Bella, Alice, Emmett and the puppy.

"Ew." Emmett said, who was holding the puppy, and had yellow liquid pouring down his shirt onto the carpet.

"GET IT OUT!" Esme shrieked. "NOT ON MY WHITE CARPET! GET IT OUT BEFORE I KILL IT!"

"You know, Esme." I said, suddenly feeling optimistic. "Having a puppy might actually be quite entertaining."**

* * *

**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Although I have written many fanfics this is the first I have ever actually published. Review please! I'd like some feedback, but please be nice.

I haven't decided if I should leave this a oneshot, or continue it. I have a few ideas...let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't help but write this chapter. It sorta just played out in my head. I'm sorry if anyone seems out of character. **

**So, Edward is hunting, Carlisle is working, Esme is...somewhere. Bella and the rest of the Cullens are at their place, kay?**

**DISCLAIMER - I, sadly, do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. yadayada No copyright infingement intended.**

* * *

God, calculus is hard. Where is Edward when I need him? Hunting, of course. Ha! I think he's afraid of the puppy, not that he'd ever admit it.

Oh no! Speaking of the puppy...

"Alice!" I called from the living room of the Cullen's where I was doing my homework. "Alice, come quick!"

"What is it Bella?" she asked, walking into the room, holding the puppy.

"Alice! We still haven't named the puppy!"

"Oh right!" she agreed. "What about Cynthia?"

"No." I said simply. Of all names Alice picks Cynthia. Pfft.

"Well, why not?" she whimpered.

"Alice, come on. I mean who names a puppy Cynthia.? Besides it's a boy. We don't want him to be gender confused!"

Meanwhile Emmett entered the living room.

"I like Mittens." He stated, having overheard our conversation.

"No one asked you." Alice began. "Besides, Mittens is a cat-ish name. You can't name a dog Mittens."

"Rover?"

"No, too stereotypical."

"Buddy."

"Definitely not."

"Lassie?"

"No, no, no!"

"Shiloh?"

"No!"

"Lady?"

"Emmett! It's a boy!"

"Tramp?"

"Emmett!"

"The littlest hobo?"

"Emmett! It's not a tramp or a hobo!"

"Fine Alice! You come up with a better name!' Emmett almost screamed.

"Guys?" I cut into their arguing. "Maybe Rosalie or Jasper have some ideas?" I suggested.

"Did someone say our names?" Rosalie asked as she and Jasper entered the room.

"We were just discussing the name of our new puppy."Alice informed them.

"How about George?" Jasper offered.

"Ew! No not George!" Rosalie screeched.

"Mister Mistofolees?" Emmett suggested.

"NO CATS, EMMETT!" Alice yelled.

It had turned into a full blown argument, complete with four screaming vampires. Jasper was being affected by everyone's frustrated emotions and transferring them back, making everyone more annoyed and argue more.

"How about Elmo?" I piped up. They all stopped yelling at the same moment.

"Aww...he looks like an Elmo." Alice agreed.

"Yes, I like that name." Rose said, shrugging.

"Sounds good **to** me." Jasper said.

"I LOVE SESAME STREET!" Emmett squealed.

"Umm...okay. Elmo it is then." I declared.

"Let's go watch sesame street!" Emmett said, still squealing like a five-year-old girl.

"Umm, Emmett?" I asked. "How old are you."

He puffed up his chest proudly. "I'll be ninety...HEY! Fine, I'll go watch sesame street by myself!" He yelled as he stormed out of the room.

"How long do you think it'll take him to realise he just left the room with the only tv?" asked Jasper, and we all erupted into peals of laughter, mostly caused by Jasper, as Edward returned.

"Do I want to know?" he asked, but we were all laughing too hard to answer him.

* * *

**So there you have it...the naming of Elmo. Haha**

**REVIEW PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!!! thanks**


End file.
